For some constants $a$ and $b,$ let \[f(x) = \left\{
\begin{array}{cl}
ax + b & \text{if } x < 2, \\
8 - 3x & \text{if } x \ge 2.
\end{array}
\right.\]The function $f$ has the property that $f(f(x)) = x$ for all $x.$ What is $a + b?$
Solution: Setting $x = 3,$ we get $f(3) = -1.$ Since $-1 < 2,$ $f(-1) = -a + b.$ Hence, $f(f(3)) = f(-1) = -a + b.$ But $f(f(x)) = x$ for all $x,$ so $-a + b = 3.$

Setting $x = 4,$ we get $f(4) = -4.$ Since $-4 < 2,$ $f(-4) = -4a + b.$ Hence, $f(f(4)) = f(-4) = -4a + b.$ But $f(f(x)) = x$ for all $x,$ so $-4a + b = 4.$

Subtracting the equations $-a + b = 3$ and $-4a + b = 4,$ we get $3a = -1,$ so $a = -1/3.$ From $-a + b = 3,$ we get $b = a + 3 = 8/3.$ Hence, $$a + b = (-1/3) + 8/3 = \boxed{\frac{7}{3}}.$$